Salt (sodium chloride) is used for seasoning or processing of food and drink. Sodium and potassium which are configuration ingredients of the salt are basic nutrients of the human body.
However, there is a case where excess ingestion of sodium becomes a cause of health problems of a heart disease and a vascular disease, such as high blood pressure. It is preferable that an aged person who is particularly likely to contract the disease described above reduces an ingestion amount of sodium.
Here, in order to reduce the ingestion amount of sodium, there is a need to ingest food and drink of which a used amount of the salt is reduced in the seasoning or the processing for a target person to ingest the food and drink.
On the other hand, in a case where an amount of the salt which is included in the food and drink is reduced, a taste of the food and drink may be spoiled. Here, for example, the taste of the food and drink is a delicious taste or a flavor.
In recent years, in order to reduce the ingestion amount of sodium without spoiling the delicious taste or the flavor of food or drink, a method for using a substance (referred to as a salt replacement substance, hereinafter) which is different from the salt, and has a salt taste (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patient Application, First Publication No. 2002-345430), a method for using a substance (referred to as a salt taste strengthening substance, hereinafter) which strengthens the salt taste when the substance coexists with the salt (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patient Application, First Publication No. 2011-62172), and the like are known.